


Sparks

by redheadedfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson is in London, Kira and her family left after the nogitsune, M/M, Malia Doesn't Exist, after the nogitsune, hopefully bamf Stiles, no one died, season 4 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedfan/pseuds/redheadedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune, things went back to normal. Stiles decides to visit other places during the summer. He feels guilty for causing so much chaos and not being strong enough to keep the nogitsune away. He thinks taking a vacation from everything will help him recover before senior year. The pack isn't very thrilled, but try to be supportive with his decision. What happens when Stiles comes back a changed man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the past few weeks, Stiles was unable to get proper sleep. He would have nightmares about the nogitsune and he would be consumed with guilt. 

He was having a hard time concentrating on his studies and keeping up with what was happening around him. Scott and the pack have tried to help him, but it wasn't enough. 

After the 4th week of nightmares and guilt, Stiles decided that he should do something about it. Maybe he could have a change in pace, maybe he should be somewhere where he could see the faces of strangers instead of the familiar faces he sees everyday, especially the pack. Everytime he sees Scott, he would see when the nogitsune stabbed his best friend. He'd feel guilt whenever he passed by the police station. He even had a hard time looking at his dad knowing that his dad was going through the stress of seeing his son doing unmoralistic things. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this, it was not his fault but somehow he still felt like it was. 

He sat up from his bed and thought. "Maybe I should leave Beacon Hills. Maybe it'll be better to be somewhere different, see new people." He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, he'll talk to his dad about it when he gets ready for school. Summer was almost here and it'd be a good opportunity to go on a trip. With that thought, he tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Stiles got up to get ready for school. He decided to wear his usual clothes, khaki jeans, a t-shirt under his plaid blue and white shirt. He styled his hair and went downstairs to eat some cereal. His dad greeted him and that's when he remembered his plan to leave for the summer. 

"Hey dad?" He asked.  
"What is it?" The Sheriff answered.  
He wondered what he was going to say. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave after everything that happened. Maybe he wasn't stable enough to leave alone. 

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do this summer."  
His dad looked weary. "Yes, what are you doing this summer then?" Stiles got up and put his bowl in the dishwasher and stood by the sink.

He decided to be outright about it. He looked at his dad. "I think I need some time to myself. I was thinking about getting out of Beacon Hills and just find a change of pace for the summer."

He could tell by the look on his dad's face that he didn't like the idea too much. His dad sighed. "I don't know Stiles. We just got you back from the whole nogitsune problem. Are you saying you want to go to some trip alone? What if you get into trouble? What if you have a panic attack and no one is around to help you?" 

"I think it will help me. Maybe I need to see other people. I don't want to look at you, and look at the pack and feel all this...guilt. I want to be somewhere where I don't feel judged or overwhelmed about everything."

His dad stares at him for a while. Then he sighs, looks at the ceiling and rubs his face. "Okay. If it will help you then I'll let you. But call me twice a day and make sure the pack is o.k. with your plan as well. I love you son. I'll see you tonight." 

Stiles smiles at his dad. He goes to hug him and walks towards the door. He puts his Vans on and heads to his jeep. 

He knows it will be harder to convince the pack, but he hopes they can understand why he wants this.

He parks his jeep and finds his locker, where Scott is probably waiting for him. 

"Hey Stiles." He looks up to see Scott waving in his direction. 

"Hey man." 

"Ready for another day of school?"

"Dude, I'm never ready for school."

Scott laughed. "Well at least there's only 2 weeks of school left. 

Stiles tensed a little, knowing that he'll have to tell Scott about his plan soon. Scott didn't notice as they walked to class. 

By the time lunch came, Stiles was restless and wanted to go home and sleep. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes and could not wait to leave. 

He sat down in his usual seat and waited for everyone else to join the table. Erica and Boyd were first to arrive and greeted Stiles, he nodded at them. Scott and Allison arrived after and started eating. Isaac arrived talking to Scott and Lydia was last to arrive. 

"I can't wait for finals to be over. It's so stressful. I'm so glad summer is almost here." Isaac said. 

"I know! I have better things to do than sit down and study. I can't wait to spend time in the sun instead of being stuck inside." Erica said back. Boyd nodded at Erica in agreement.

"We'll have more pack time! Maybe we can have a party." Scott exclaimed. 

Stiles snorted. "Derek will not agree to that Scott. Remember the last time?"

"That's because we did it without his permission."

"He still won't let us."

Lydia tsked. "We can do it at my house. It'll be better and if Derek didn't want to go then we'll let him stay to brood at his house with Peter." Stiles laughed at her word choice.

"We can talk about it tonight during pack night." Scott inquired.

While Stiles ate, he thought about telling the pack tonight about his leaving when school ends. This will probably not end well. Maybe he should go without telling the pack and leave them a letter instead. The pack would be angry if he left before telling them. He's probably over thinking it. They might be supportive about it, after all, Derek had left too and came back. 

He's made the decision. He will be telling the pack tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the pack.

Everyone gathered to talk about what their last problem was, an omega crossing the territory without permission. The omega seemed peaceful and apologized for wandering without letting the alpha know. He left peacefully and that was that. 

There wasn't much to discuss. Then Erica brought up the party for summer. Lydia explained the details about having it at her house and only having the pack around, no outsiders and no Peter. Peter took offense which it was obvious that he didn't care. Derek surprisingly accepted as long as it wasn't in his house. 

Stiles knew that he had to bring up his plans. It was now or never.

"Hey guys? I. Uh have something to say." He was clearly nervous and everyone could tell. He started fidgeting. 

He licked his lips. "I know this isn't a good time to tell you guys and you'll probably think it's a bad idea and I totally understand if you guys don't want me to and--" He started babbling but got cut off by Derek.

"Just get to the point Stiles."

Stiles looks down at his lap then looks up. "I want to leave Beacon Hills fo--"

That's when everyone started yelling. 

"You can't leave!" Erica yelled. Boyd nodded in confusion.

Scott was upset. "Why didn't you tell us? When are you leaving? Why?"

Lydia looked angry. "After everything that has happened?"

Stiles knew he shouldn't have stated it that way. "No guys!" But no one was listening to him. "Guys! Listen, that's not what I meant!" 

After a few minutes he got fed up. "GUYS!" Everyone startled and went quiet.

"Look, that's not what I meant. I mean that I want to go on a vacation on my own during the summer. I want to be able to relax and find myself or whatever people call that shit. I feel like I just need to go away for a while. I get that I shouldn't leave my pack for so long but I think I need this." After Stiles' explanation everyone was quiet. 

Unexpectedly it was Derek who spoke first. "If that's what you really need then do it. We won't stop you. We understand." The others looked at Derek then they nodded. 

Scott spoke after. "Dude, we won't make you stay. Like Derek said, if this is what you need then go for it."

Lydia approached Stiles. "Just don't forget that we are here for you. Call us when you need to and don't hesitate to come earlier than planned."

Erica went up to him. "I'm not happy about it but I hope you get the help you need. We care about you so don't think you're alone."

Stiles nodded. "Thanks guys. I won't forget to call."

Derek nodded. "Well the meeting is over. Go home and study. We can do the party before Stiles leaves."

Everyone got up to leave. Stiles stayed after everyone left.  
He looked at Derek, who was still standing and said, "Thanks Derek. Uh, for being supportive."

Derek smiled slightly. "Of course, you're pack. I also understand the need to leave for a while." 

Stiles nodded, remembering the time Derek left with Cora. He thanked Derek again and went to the door. He could feel Derek staring at his back, but he didn't look back and kept walking towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks went by with ease. The pack studied for finals and no-one failed. Lydia clearly having the highest grade. 

The party was on the last day of school. Each person had a job to bring food and drinks. Stiles baked some chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, and oatmeal cookies for the party. Scott and Allison were going to bring some chips and dips. Erica and Boyd were providing with drinks. Lydia got things ready in her house. Derek only had to bring his grumpy self. Although he has been improving on being happier and relaxed.

Stiles had his plan thought out. He would take a debit card with enough money for 3 months. He thinks the pack had a play in this part, or at least Lydia did because he knew that his dad couldn't have had enough money for his trip. He would be staying at some hotels and it didn't matter where he went, but he had to call to inform his dad and the pack about his whereabouts.

The bell rang signaling that their last class was over. Everyone was yelling in happiness and running down the halls. Stiles went to the parking lot without getting trampled. 

Scott and Allison were already there, waiting for him.  
Scott smiled at him. "Ready?"  
Stiles responded with a, "hell yeah!"  
They hopped on his jeep and headed towards his house. Scott left the chips at Stiles' house so they could get them after school. Stiles grabbed the cookies while Scott and Allison got the chips. 

They arrived at Lydia's house. Derek, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were already there. 

"Hey guys!" Stiles greeted.

Erica raised her glass in greeting.

There was some light music playing and other food on the table.

This party was more of a pack party. They liked it simple and only with the pack. 

Things were different. Everyone got along for the most part. They were all protective of each other. Everyone was important in the pack. They were practically family.

They decided to eat first and then enjoy watching a couple of movies. 

Everyone complimented on Stiles' cookies and he thanked them. 

"Man we're going to miss your baking Stiles." Isaac whined. 

"I'll make some desserts when I get back." Stiles said back. He was happy and sad. He felt appreciated and not because they liked his cookies, but he knew they would genuinely miss him and he knew he was going to miss the pack as well.

Once they all finished, they went to the theater room and we're deciding on what movie to watch first.

Stiles sat on the couch next to Derek and Lydia. Scott and Allison sat on another couch. Isaac sat on a single cushion chair and Erica and Boyd sat together on the other side. 

They decided on watching "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire." 

After a while they started getting tired. Their last movie was "Now You See Me." 

"This was nice." Allison said after the movie ended.

"Yeah. We needed some bonding time after those heavy two weeks." Scott said.

At that, everyone got up. "Well thanks for the party slash pack bonding time." Stiles said. Everyone looked at him and they had sad looks on their faces. Tomorrow Stiles was leaving and they weren't sure how they'll survive without him for a couple of months.

Stiles felt bad, but he wasn't going back on his decision now. "See you guys tomorrow." 

They planned to say goodbye to Stiles before he left. This will probably feel like the longest summer they'll have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves.

Stiles woke up at 7 in the morning, surprisingly he didn't have any nightmares last night. Maybe it was a good omen. The pack planned to meet at 8 a.m. 

He did his usual routine and finished packing. He made sure he had everything he needed and went downstairs to wait for the pack. Unfortunately, his dad had to leave for work at 5, so they said their goodbyes although it was more of a "see you later." They both hated saying goodbye because to them it meant going away forever. 

Everyone arrived on time to see Stiles leave. Scott went in running to give Stiles a bone crushing hug. Stiles let out an "oof" sound. Scott let go of him and gave him an apologizing look. Stiles nodded his o.k. at him. Erica was the next person to hug him just as tight as Scott.  
She didn't look shameful about it though. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Okay guys no more crushing the squishy human please."

They all laughed. "We're gong to miss you Stiles. Be safe. Take care of yourself." Allison told him, smiling. 

Lydia went up to hug him and kissed his cheek. If this was before the nogitsune, he would have turned red and started stammering but now Lydia was like a sister to him. "You better take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid. And remember to call us." 

"Me? Do something stupid? Don't you know me?" He said jokingly while Lydia pursed her lips. "I'll try my best to avoid trouble. I will call, I promise."

Isaac then hugged him, not as tight as the others. Boyd gave him a short hug and a slight smile. 

Derek was last and the most awkward. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Stiles started to say something, but he was interrupted. "Have a safe trip. If you need help tell us and we'll come get you. Remember that you aren't alone. We'll miss you."  
Stiles was stunned. His heart was beating a little faster than normal.  
"Uhh. Thank you, Derek. I'll definitely miss you guys as well." He started at Derek and they fell into awkward silence again.  
They kept staring at each other and there was a strange moment between them. They didn't say anything or move but they felt a strange tension between each other. 

"Hey!" They were interrupted by Erica who seemed to have not noticed what was going on.

Stiles looked down at his feet, then he looked up. "Well, looks like I better get going. Thank you for coming and I'll see you guys right when I get back." 

He went to his jeep, put his suitcase and bag in the back, and got in. "I'll miss you guys! Take care of each other! Don't be looking out for trouble! Respect your alpha!" Everyone laughed at that last part. 

The pack watched as the jeep left until they couldn't see the car in their sight. They hoped for the best for Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 2 months since Stiles left. He called the pack and his dad just like he promised. He always said that he was doing fine and would babble on about where he was and some history about the place he was staying at and even talked about some of the people he met. Although he usually just talked about the food he ate and random details.  
The pack missed him but managed to go through their everyday lives without their favorite spastic human. They would perk up everytime Stiles called.

On a Friday afternoon Stiles called Derek. Derek answered with a normal getting. "Hey Derek! How are you? Miss me?" Stiles said. Derek said, "I'm fine. Where are you now?" Derek assumed that Stiles was getting close to California since two months have already passed by. "I'm in New York, it's great here, but I'm not used to many people. I miss you guys and I wish you guys were here actually." Stiles kept talking about the traffic and the tourist attractions that he visited. 

After a while Stiles got quiet. Derek thought it was strange. "Are you o.k?" 

"What? Yeah, I'm good. It's just I didn't call just to tell you about the Statue of Liberty or the malls." He paused. "I plan to stay here a little longer than originally planned. I'll just have to catch up with when I get back, but I really need to stay a little longer." Derek was shocked and confused. Did he tell the sheriff about planning to miss school? Why does Stiles need to stay for a longer time? "Derek? Hello?" Stiles' voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Why?" He asked a bit harshly. Stiles sighed. "There's something I haven't mentioned to you guys. I have been training. I found these people that know magic. Don't worry these people know about Deaton and the Hale pack. They told me that I can control some magic through my spark. They're also teaching me to fight and helping me with my nightmares. It's a long process. I already told my dad. He's not very happy about it, but he agreed as long as I can keep my grades up. I told Scott and he's a bit upset, but he'll be fine. Deaton already knows as well."  
Stiles finally stopped and spoke again. "I just wanted you to know. You can tell the rest of the pack as well. I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but I wanted to take my time going through this process before telling you."  
Derek was mad, but after a while he understood. "Okay. I'm not happy that you didn't tell us but I understand. Don't forget to keep calling." 

Stiles was relieved. He didn't want Derek to be angry with him. "Thank you. I'll to be back as soon as I can. I'll talk to you later. Take care." He hung up.

Derek huffed. He was wondering about what happened before Stiles had left. It felt like a shock of electricity was flowing through him. There was a strange feeling in the atmosphere between him and Stiles. He decided to put that in the back of his mind for later. He got up and called the pack to confirm their pack meeting.

Later, he told the pack about what Stiles told him. No one looked happy about it, but they knew they couldn't do anything about it. They all decided to watch a movie since there was nothing else to discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

It was the second week of October and the pack was missing Stiles more than ever. Sometimes Stiles would be too busy or tired to call his dad and the pack. He tried to at least call once a day, but there were days where he just could not call at all. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and there was a pack hangout. They would train every day except Sundays and then they would chill and relax, and get homework done. 

They were in the middle of training when they suddenly heard a cell phone going off. It was Scott’s cell phone and it was playing Stiles’ ringtone. They all rushed to the phone before Stiles hung up.

Scott grabbed his phone and quickly answered. 

“Stiles!!”

“Hey Scott!” Stiles answered, just as enthusiastic.

“What’s up? When are you coming? Please tell me it’s soon!” Scott begged. Stiles could just imagine Scott’s puppy dog look.

“I’ll be there soon, I promise!”

“Dude, you said that last week! How soon is soon?”

“Really soon Scott.”

Scott made a sound in disbelief. “Alright, we miss you. We’re all at Derek’s right now.”

“Tell them I say ‘hello!’”

Various ‘hello Stiles’!’ were heard from Erica, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. Boyd only nods, Derek is silent as always.

Stiles laughs, pleased. “Well, just calling to see how everyone is and to tell everyone that I’ll be there real soon.”

“You better! It’s been like 5 months!” Scott says.

“I know man. Well, I should get going. See you guys real soon!” 

“Okay, bye!” 

“Bye Stiles!” Scott, Erica, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison say, while Boyd nods again and Derek as always stays silent.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s dark out and everyone is asleep. Well, not everyone is asleep. A lone figure stands outside in the woods in front of the pack house. 

The lone figure knows that there are wards around the pack house and goes through them easily.   
He enters the house with ease. As he stepped in, he knew someone else was awake. Peter. He looks up and sees two eyes glowing blue. He moves quickly out of the way as the werewolf lunges at him. Peter lunges at him again, but crashes down after hitting an invisible barrier around the figure. Peter narrows his eyes and stands still ready to attack again if the figure attacks. He inspects the figure and notices that he isn’t on offense but on defense, and it seems that it will stay that way. He can’t get a scent on the figure or the sound of the figure’s heartbeat, and that puts him on edge. After a few seconds pass, the figure raises his hands up as sign that he means no harm and hopes that Peter accepts it. Peter accepts it hesitantly still on defense.   
Peter moves to speak. “Who are you and what do you want?”  
The figure responds in a familiar voice, “Did you forget about me already Creeperwolf?”  
Peter’s eyes widen in surprise. “Stiles?”  
“Of course. Miss me?” The lone figure says before flipping his hood down.

Finally, Derek wakes up noticing a bit of noise coming from downstairs and slowly goes down to see what it is. As he gets closer, he sees his uncle first. He opens his mouth until he notices that someone else is also there facing Peter. 

At first he doesn’t realize who it is since he can’t get a scent or the sound of a heartbeat from the person, but as he looks closer his eyes widen; he could recognize that face anywhere. 

Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors, please tell me.
> 
> Also, Teen Wolf does not belong to me.
> 
> MTV (network) and Jeff Davis (writer of TW) own the show.


End file.
